Les Battersby
Les Battersby was a bigoted Man who moved to coronation Street with his wife Janice daughter Leanne and stepdaughter Toyah with the family,s obnoxious ways quickly alienating the neighbours Les was also a nosy Man who used interconnected loft spaces to look at resident,s homes Scaring Percy Sugden out of the area Les was delighted when his long lost Son Greg Kelly turned up and betrayed Janice by trying hook up with Greg,s wealthy mother Moira however she resisted Les,s advances Les then left and got arrested for drink driving however he managed to win Janice back with a hideous rendition of i,m not in love. After dropping a cobble on his toe Les was hospitalized and made life hell for his nurse Martin Platt after stealing drugs from an unlocked trolley Les lied and tried to pin the blame on Martin however after Janice learned Les was going to use his compensation money for a holiday with Jackie Dobbs she told the hospital the truth Les had a protective Side when it Came to Toyah and attacked Ken Barlow when he believed they were having an affair while in actual fact Ken was simply giving Toyah extra English lessons so she could become a writer. Sickened by her stepdad Toyah then ran away to meet Neil Flyn a man who falsely claimed to be her real father Les and Janice looked for Toyah and found her after she, d ran away from Flyn unfortunately Les further strained his own relationship with Toyah when he attacked her boyfriend Spider Nugent seeing him as too old Spider eventually blackmailed Les into leaving him alone by threatening to expose Led for falsely Claiming benefits Les,s fraud was discovered without Spider,s help and despite his attempts to lie his way out of it by lying saying things like he needed Money because Janice was expecting another baby Les was sentenced to long hours of community service Les assaulted a man named Owen Williams for Making a pass at Janice and gave her a deep fryer as an anniversary Present causing Janice to have an affair with Les,s friend Dennis Stringer and leave Les for him Led was then hopelessly depressed and tried to gas himself only to be saved by Dennis Les took every opportunity to goad Janice,s policeman boyfriend Mick Hopwood who brutally assaulted Les then claimed Led hit him first getting Les sent to prison when Les was released he went round to Mick,s house and threatened to beat him to death with a crowbar Les entered into a relationship with Cilla Brown and bonded with her young Son Chesney though they were both reprehensible Schemers Les and Cilla did have genuine affection for each other even getting Married even if it was mostly for the wedding Presents Les regretted the way he raised his daughters and tried to be a good Father to Chesney who asked Les to adopt him and a deligted Les Complied Cilla kept her skin Cancer treatment Secret annoying an unaware Les who then Slept with her best friend Yana Lumb Cilla later pretended the illness was terminal guilting Les and Yana into sitting in a bathtub of mushy peas in freezing temperatures Les was initially angry but managed to reconcile with Janice He later disappeared after going on tour as a roadie and has not been seen since. Category:Coronation street villains Category:Scam Artists Category:Parents Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protective Category:Adulterer Category:Suicidal Category:Bigots Category:In love Category:On and off Category:Protagonist